Kaine Bloodheart
Biography Early life In his early years, Kaine lived on the Northern Continent. He had been told by his elders for as long a he could remember that "strength is supremacy", and so strived to become stronger than his peers. A Turaga that lived in his village trained him, subjected him to the toughest training imaginable. Kaine nearly lost limbs and even his life, and spent many nights and days in cruel arena or on icy mountains. After months and months of extreme dedication, the Turaga decided that Kaine was finally ready to travel to Metru Nui for the Toa Trials in the Coliseum. The Toa Trials was an esteemed contest that pitted thirty-four warriors against various threats, weeding them out until six remianed. The warriors would be disqaulified if they could no longer fight, or if they fought each other prior to the Last Trial. These six then fought until one contestant was left standing. The victor was then rewarded with worldwide fame. The First Trial was the "Sea of Protodermis" (as seen in Legends of Metru Nui), which was used to root out the weakest contestants. After this trial, only twenty contestants reamined. In the Second Trial, Rahi were sent into the arena. After this trial, six remained, as twelve had been incapacitated and two had actually been killed and eaten by the Rahi. Now that only six remained, it was time for the Last Trial. The six warriors were left to fight it out in the Coliseum until the solitary victor was crowned. In this trial there were no rules, customs or limitations. Anything could happen-killing, mutilating, honourless slaughter-as long as there was one clear winner. And it was this lawlessness than Kanie thrived upon. Kaine, now in his element, slaughtered two of the warriors right away. Seeing his prowess, the other four all targeted him. This was exactly what he wanted. He dropped his axe (he didn't have the drillblade at this time). He ripped, gouged and mauled his way through the warriors with his bare hands, until only one other remained-Kaine's best friend, Vort. Kaine did have friends, but he wasn't soft-he was prepared to tear Vort limb from limb if necessary. After fighting for almost half an hour, Vort tired of the battle an fell to one knee. Kaine picked up his axe and bashed it agaist Vort's shield again and again and again, until he sent it skidding across the Coliseum floor and out of his reach. Kaine swung his axe twice more; the first hit severed Vort's arm at the shoulder, sending his reeling over, and the second hit embedded the axe into the small of Vort's back, slamming his body to the ground, killing him. As blood pooled around him, Kaine laid his foot upon his friend's broken body, yanked his bloodied axe from his back, and raised it into the air, roaring with pride as the crowd cheered and aplauded. Kaine's name became world-renowned, and he was respected and honoured wherever he went. After the Toa Trials After Kaine triumphed in the Toa Trials, he was appraoched by Derict, who told him that Helryx had formally invited him to join the Order of Mata Nui. At first, Kaine declined and wished to have nothing to do with the Order, but wehn the Northern Continent came under threat from the Brotherhood of Makuta, he accepted Helryx's offer and joined the Order as a general. When the Makuta finally attacked the Northern Continent, Kaine led the campaign against them. His brutal fighting style, shrewd strategy and great leadership led his forces the the brink of victory, until enemy reinforcments arrived, and with them- Makuta Ariszek. This new wave of BoM forces wore Kaine's troops down, and they slowly lost the ground they had gained throughout the entire campaign, as if time was being reversed. Eventually, Kaine was forced to retreat to the North Fortress, the Northern Continent's last line of defense. Here, Kaine fought against Ariszek. the fight was long, and the two were evenly matched, but eventually, Ariszke defeated Kaine and captured the North Fortress. After this defeat, kaine went into hiding on Daxia, ashamed, and henceforth his status in the order was AWOL, and he was considered rogue. ''The Daxia Chronicles'' During the BoM assault on Daxia, Kaine attacked Titus, Kylord, Raksha and Atan when they unwittingly tresspassed on Kaine's "property", a carfully camoflaged house in the forest, with its own forge (where he forged his drillblade). After "meeting his match" with Titus, he stopped fighting, and sceptically accepted Kylord's invitation to join thier campaign. Kaine slowly got his taste for bloodshed back, and had a lead roll in the campaign agaisnt Ariszek's forces. He fought Ariszek again, nearly destroying him, before The Veridact arrived, forcing him to retreat. After the Daxia War, Kaine left "on a journey". His whereabouts was unkown until he was seen fighting in the final battle. The Final Battle Kaine fought with Tahu against the Skakdi and their leader, Nektann, as well as Shadow Matoran. Kaine saved Derict from being killed by Kraatos, Kaine's old enemy, by crushing his head. Kaine also fought against the Veridact, nearly losing, until Telara interrupted and told Kaine to go, following which the Veridact was destroyed by Telara. Kaine survived the battle and lives on Spherus Magna. Powers and Tools Kaine's strength was supreme in every way, above even that of The Veridact and Titus (even with his Shinora active). Kain wore the Kanohi Avarakh, Mask of Negation, which allowed the wearer to cancel out other Kanohi powers entirely. He forged a sword hilt that could be attached to any weapon. He most commonly attached a drill to this hilt, but on occasions that he considered important, or that brought back memories, he attached the axe he killed Vort with, which was still bloody from that day. However, this tool was destroyed during the Daxia-Destral war, and Kaine now fights with his bare hands. Trivia *Kaine gained his second name when he fought Kraatos, Makuta of Odina, on an Order mission. When he defeated the Makuta, Kaine plunged his fist into Kraatos' chest and ripped out his heart. From then on, he was known (formally) as Kaine Bloodheart (Kraatos' energy moved to a new body, however, as he and Kaine fought again during the Daxia War). *Kaine's personality, brutality, acccent and build was based on Ulthane from Darksiders, and Axonn from (obviously) BIONICLE. Quotes Other Stuff Music Theme: BlazBlue- MOTOR HEAD (Iron Tager's theme) Kaine Bloodheart 002.JPG|Kaine Bloodheart (front view) Kaine Bloodheart 003.JPG|(NB The eyes are the small silver-painted circles on the sides, NOT the green piece) Kaine Bloodheart 004.JPG|Kaine Bloodheart (back+ side view) Kaine vs The Veridact 001.JPG|Kaine meets his match- The Veridact Kaine vs The Veridact 002.JPG Kaine vs The Veridact 003.JPG Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse